pbskidsbookwrombunchfandomcom-20200215-history
Pebbles Flintstone
Pebbles Flintstone (also known as Pebbles Flintstone-Rubble as an adult) is a fictional character, the red-haired daughter of Fred and Wilma Flintstone. She is most famous in her infant form on the animated TV show The Flintstones, but has also appeared at various other ages, including as a teenager on the early 1970s spin-off The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show and as an adult in three made-for-television movies. She spent most of her time with her best friend and later husband Bamm-Bamm Rubble whom she affectionately nicknames "Bammer." Pebbles dwelled in the fictional prehistoric city of Bedrock, a world where dinosaurs coexisted with barefoot cavepeople and the cavepeople enjoyed "primitive" versions of modern conveniences such as telephones, automobiles and washing machines. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Pebbles_Flintstone&action=edit&section=1 edit Fictional character biography Pebbles was born at the Bedrock Rockapedic Hospital on February 2, 10,000 B.C. weighing 6 pounds (according to the series' producers, though that particular year was never actually cited within the show itself; most versions of the show put the Flintstones' era as circa 1,000,000 B.C.). While an infant, the Flintstones' next-door neighbors the Rubbles adopted the super-strength possessing infant Bamm-Bamm; Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm quickly became lifelong best friends. As a pre-teen, Pebbles was an excellent baseball player, which of course led to a misadventure involving her father Fred (as seen in the primetime special The Flintstones: Little Big League). By the time she was a teenager, Pebbles was noted for getting her cohort Bamm-Bamm and their friends, Wiggy, Moonrock, and Penny, into various misadventures, mostly due to sharing her father's penchant for schemes that would inevitably backfire (such as causing a strike by Bedrock's city employees when she was elected honorary mayor for a week). She and her friends attended Bedrock High School and she also had a catchphrase similar to Fred's: "Yabba-Dabba-Doosie!" As an adult, Pebbles pursued a career in advertising and married Bamm-Bamm. After this, the newly-married couple moved to Hollyrock (a fictional prehistoric version of Hollywood, California). They eventually have twin infants, son Chip and daughter Roxy. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Pebbles_Flintstone&action=edit&section=2 edit Chronology Through the various Flintstones incarnations, the age of Pebbles (and Bamm-Bamm) has varied widely, appearing as an adolescent in one spin-off and as an infant again in the next. Arranged roughly in chronological order, the Flintstones incarnations in which Pebbles has made appearances are as follows: http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Pebbles_Flintstone&action=edit&section=3 edit Infant/toddler *''The Flintstones'' *''The Man Called Flintstone'' *''The New Fred and Barney Show'' *''The Flintstones' New Neighbors'' *''The Flintstones: Fred's Final Fling'' *''The Flintstones: Wind-Up Wilma'' *''The Flintstones: Jogging Fever'' *''A Flintstones Christmas Carol'' *''Cave Kids'' http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Pebbles_Flintstone&action=edit&section=4 edit Pre-teen *''A Flintstone Christmas'' *''The Flintstones: Little Big League'' http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Pebbles_Flintstone&action=edit&section=5 edit Teenage *''The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show'' *''The Flintstone Comedy Hour'' *''The Flintstone Comedy Show'' http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Pebbles_Flintstone&action=edit&section=6 edit Adult *''I Yabba-Dabba Do!'' *''Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby'' *''A Flintstone Family Christmas'' http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Pebbles_Flintstone&action=edit&section=7 edit Character Marketing In 1963, when Hanna Barbera decided to add a baby to the show, their first choice was a boy. When Ideal Toy Company heard this, company executives approached Hanna Barbera with a proposal to change the baby character to a girl for which the toymaker could create a doll, and Hanna Barbera agreed.[citation needed] Pebbles (in her conventional toddler incarnation) is sometimes seen in the various Fruity Pebbles and Cocoa Pebbles cereal commercials that have been produced over the years. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Pebbles_Flintstone&action=edit&section=8 edit Portrayal *Pebbles as a baby was voiced by Jean Vander Pyl who also played her mother. *Pebbles has been voiced over the years by Sally Struthers, Mickey Stevens, Russi Taylor, Megan Mullally, Kath Soucie, Pamela Anderson and Aria Curzon. *Pebbles appeared in the 1994 live-action Flintstones movie, where she was played by twins Elaine and Melanie Silver. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Pebbles_Flintstone&action=edit&section=9 edit External links *Webrock - The Flintstones and Hanna Barbera Page A favorite toy to Pebbles Flintstones A teddy bear. This teady bear is old like The Flintstones PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch's very first show ever. |- style="height: 2px" | |- | class="navbox-group"|Television series | class="navbox-list navbox-even" style="padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; border-left: 2px solid; width: 100%; padding-top: 0px; text-align: left"|''The Flintstones'' (1960-1966) · The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show (1971-1972) · The Flintstone Comedy Hour (1972-1974) · Fred Flintstone and Friends (1977-1978) · The New Fred and Barney Show (1979) · Fred and Barney Meet the Thing (1979) · Fred and Barney Meet the Shmoo (1979-1980) · The Flintstone Comedy Show (1980-1982) · The Flintstone Funnies (1982-1984) · The Flintstone Kids (1986-1988) · Dino: World Premiere Toons (1995-1997) · Cave Kids (1996) |- style="height: 2px" | |- | class="navbox-group"|Television specials | class="navbox-list navbox-odd" style="padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; border-left: 2px solid; width: 100%; padding-top: 0px; text-align: left"|''A Flintstone Christmas'' (1977) · Hanna-Barbera's All-Star Comedy Ice Revue (1978) · The Flintstones: Little Big League (1978) · The Flintstones Meet Rockula and Frankenstone (1979) · The Flintstones' New Neighbors (1980) · Fred's Final Fling (1980) · Wind-Up Wilma (1981) · Jogging Fever (1981) · Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper (1982) The Flintstones' 25th Anniversary Celebration (1986) · The Flintstone Kids' "Just Say No" Special (1988) · Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration (1989) · A Flintstone Family Christmas (1993) |- style="height: 2px" | |- | class="navbox-group"|Television films | class="navbox-list navbox-even" style="padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; border-left: 2px solid; width: 100%; padding-top: 0px; text-align: left"|''The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones'' (1987) · The Flintstones in: I Yabba-Dabba Do! (1993) · The Flintstones in: Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby (1993) · A Flintstones Christmas Carol (1994) · The Flintstones: On the Rocks (2001) |- style="height: 2px" | |- | class="navbox-group"|Theatrical films | class="navbox-list navbox-odd" style="padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; border-left: 2px solid; width: 100%; padding-top: 0px; text-align: left"|''The Man Called Flintstone'' (1966) · The Flintstones (1994) · The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000) |- style="height: 2px" | |- | class="navbox-group"|Other media | class="navbox-list navbox-even" style="padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; border-left: 2px solid; width: 100%; padding-top: 0px; text-align: left"|Pinball · Pebbles cereal · Flintstones Chewable Vitamins · The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera (1990) |- style="height: 2px" | |- | class="navbox-group"|See Also | class="navbox-list navbox-odd" style="padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; border-left: 2px solid; width: 100%; padding-top: 0px; text-align: left"|The Jetsons |- style="height: 2px" | |- | class="navbox-abovebelow" colspan="2"|See also: List of works produced by Hanna-Barbera |} |} Retrieved from "http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pebbles_Flintstone" Category:Characters from PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch Category:Children